Kino has no visible means of support
by Hcobb
Summary: Kino is a working girl.


Warning, this is porn!

If you're underage, i.e. around Kino's age, then please don't read it.

Kino's Journey is an anime (from a light novel series) about a heavily armed young teenage girl who travels the lawless roads, alone except for her talking motorcycle, Hermes.

She stops at each city-state for only three days before hitting the road again and while she is shown spending money for supplies and lodging, she never seems to get money from anywhere.

Is the source of her funds looting from the many ruins?

Banditry?

Selling information about the other cities she's visited?

Or perhaps it's services...

I was enjoying the comforting vibration of Hermes' motor between my legs down a long smooth road. I wouldn't make the next city tonight, but there was a wooded hill up ahead where I could make camp before going over the pass tomorrow.

"Kino?"

"Yes Hermes?" I looked down at his speedometer. As a thing, he really didn't have a face.

"The road here is very smooth."

"Feels good beneath your tires, doesn't it?" I squeezed him between my legs.

"Nobody lives around here, do they Kino?"

"Not that I've seen."

"But roads wear out. They get attacked by roots, storms and frost. Who maintains the roads?"

"You know a lot about roads, don't you Hermes?"

"They're what I travel on."

"Well do you remember those three guys who kept that railroad looking like new?"

"Yes, that was strange. To spend all that effort on something that nobody ever used."

"Perhaps there are road crews sent out by the cities like that. To ensure that travelers can visit."

"But why haven't we met any?"

"I remember when I was a kid there were a lot more travelers than we see now. Perhaps the entire system is just falling apart. So let's enjoy these roads while we can."

"Yeah, there used to be a lot more travelers on the road."

"I thought you said you didn't remember anything from before you were turned on for that first time?"

"Sorry, I was just agreeing with you."

I rode Hermes in silence after that point. It was unusual for him to simply give into me like that.

When I reached the top of the hill I saw another traveler had lain out his sleeping bag there already and I turned away, but he asked me to stay the night, because he was lonely.

I turned off Hermes and quoted my standard rates for companionship.

"My, you are a forward one, aren't you. Can I see the merchandise?"

"Fine," I got off Hermes, unbuttoned and opened up my jacket and shirt. My breasts weren't much, but they were mine and for my age they were nothing to be ashamed of.

"Okay, let's do this," He opened up and spread out his sleeping bag.

I finished taking off my clothes and I made a little show of it, but nothing special. Then I started on his. By the time I pulled his underpants off his member was already rising. It was a little bigger than usual, but nothing I hadn't dealt with before.

I stopped for a moment and took a packet out of my jacket that I had left to the side.

"What's that?"

"Protection. I'm too young to be a mother," I spread the condom down his member. Then I straddled him and ran his tip back and forth along my slit. I wasn't feeling it. It wasn't that he was ugly, just average. At least the condom was lubricated.

He grabbed my bottom and gently lowered me onto him as I worked it in.

I closed my eyes and imagined that he was the first Kino. That was it. My juices kicked in and I started to move up and down on his pole.

His hands moved up and more than covered my breasts, then shifted to run my nipples along the length of his rough fingers.

I rode waves of pleasure. It had been too many days, not just for the money, but for me.

I could feel him pulse, then soften. I kept my eyes closed and lay down next to him, lingering on the moment.

I felt him shift beside me. I was about to tell him that my flat rate included the entire night and even the next morning, so he needn't hurry. Then I noticed his body posture. It was too tense.

I opened my eyes and looked down the barrel of my own Persuader revolver, "It's not that much money."

"No, it's not that. It's just that I've found what I've been traveling for. I think you'll make a fine mother and wife. I need to tie you up, but don't worry, my country isn't far from here."

"Go ahead and shoot then. I'm no man's bride."

"Kino!"

"Who's there?" The man looked at Hermes then back to me.

Too late. I was already leveraging his arm out of the way.

His shot went wild and I threw him. His hand smashed against a rock and he released my gun, but he grabbed me and threw me to the ground under him.

My right arm was free and I had snatched up one of my weapons. It was a knife by the feel of it, so I slashed it across his throat.

He convulsed, bled over me and died.

I pushed him off of me then used his canteen to wash his blood and our sweat off of my body and things. I took all of his money, but left his personal possessions. He said he was from nearby, but hadn't told me where, so I didn't want to risk pawning something identifiable.

I got dressed and walked up to Hermes, "You're off. How did you talk?"

Hermes was silent for a moment then spoke, "The motorcycle is off, but who ever heard of a talking motorcycle?"

"Okay Hermes, what are you?"

"Your first Kino wasn't the first traveler your oh so law abiding country had slain. My spirit possessed my motorcycle, but couldn't do anything until that Kino reassembled it."

"So you've been watching all along as I did my work?"

"You've got a great deal of talent, but you're still a rookie."

"You dirty old dead man. I should disassemble you again for this, but I need the ride and the backup, in my line of work."

"Now that the secret's out I can help with your training for that."

"Don't push your luck. You're still not forgiven. Now let's get out of here."

-HJC


End file.
